Passenger Seat
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: On the way to the fishing trip in the end of season 8, Sam gets to sit in the passenger seat. And guess who's driving!


This is a short fluffy one based on the song 'Passenger Seat' by SheDaisy. I recommend you listen to the song while reading. And please review. And most importantly thanks for all those who have been reading all the fics that have been coming out of me for the past few months, thanx a lot, your comments really make me happy and encourage me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the series or anything but the idea of my fic.

…..

…..

….

I rush out of my house as I hear his car pull out in front of it. I don't wanna keep him waiting.

I thank god that my house is closest to his, so he has to pick me up first. I thank god that, as Daniel lives closest to the base, he was the one who had picked up Teal'c and then we'd pick up both of them at Daniel's house.

Because all this meant that I get to sit in the seat right next to his, next to Jack.

So I with a wide grin I slip into the passenger seat, as if it's the most natural thing to do

"Morning, sir! Happy day to go fishing, ain't it?"

"Betcha! Why Carter I never thought I'd live to see you so excited about some down time. Seems like the last mission really took it's toll on you."

"Well what can I say, sir. With the Goa'uld finally defeated, once and for all, I guess I can take some time off."

"Yeah sure ya betcha! I'm just glad we're finally going on that long awaited fishing trip."

"Me too, sir."

"Carter come on. We're spending the whole weekend together in some old cabin in Minnesota, you really gonna keep calling me sir the whole time?"

"Well, sir, I…."

"Carter. I insist. This weekend we're going to be at ease, no air force, no stargaze, no technology, no science and no enemies. And most definitely no sir!"

"Ok, sir."

"Carter!"

"Sorry, sir. Ummm. I mean, sorry…"

"Relax Carter. You can just say: sorry, Jack."

"Sorry…"

"Sorry, Jack! Come on try it, it's easy. Repeat after me: Sorry, Jack."

"Sorry, Jack!"

"See, Carter? That wasn't so hard, now. Was it?"

"Well how come you get to call me Carter?"

"Cause that's what I call you. It's special. It's just for me."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Well does anyone else just call you Carter?"

"Ummmm, no."

"See? Only I call you Carter, Carter. It's kinda your nickname. That makes you special."

The way he says it while looking into my eyes makes me blush slightly and turn my head away.

….

I must have been humming for some time now, cause he suddenly blurts out:

"Hey I know this song!"

"Song? What song?" I act innocently, I sure hope he doesn't really know it

"The song you've been humming."

"Ah it's just an old song sir. I'm sure you've never heard it. I just…."

"No I'm sure I know it, Carter. I mean I was just listening to it the other day." he tries hard to remember.

"It's something with 'Life's so sweet, something something…'"

"I don't really rem…."I try to get myself out of this mess but he was too excited now: he wouldn't rest till he's figured out which song it is. He looks around in his iPod; one eye on the road and the other searching through his playlist.

"Aha, got it!"

And then just like that he puts on the song:

...

Passenger side I slide on in

Vinyl seats hot from the heat of the sun

Chewin on a Slim-Jim

Cant stop thinkin' 'bout him

Yeah Yeah he's the one

Him, yeah yeah he's the one

...

After the first verse was almost through I feel this huge smile creep on his face and then he glances in my direction. I'm almost sinking inside my seat, the passenger seat.

...

Oooh Oooh Love's so sweet right here in the passenger seat

...

"See? Told you it says life's so sweet somewhere!"

...

Oooh Oooh Yeah, life's so sweet

When I look to my left

See his sun-tanned hands

His muddy river hair

...

While lost in the lyrics of the song, I find myself impulsively glancing to my left to watch his strong capable hands, his unruly silver hair and his tanned face, but he catches my gaze looks me in the eyes. I immediately look away. This can't happen again! I try not to focus on the song. It's so distracting…

...

And his thousand acre plans

I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can

Ain't life sweet?

In the passenger seat!

I daydream of me in a cold cotton field

Right in a field of his skin

Window sill smiles, and before I know it

I'm miles away sittin' next to him

Miles away sittin' next to him

...

I find myself daydreaming from where I sit. I picture our life together on a vacation in his cabin, fishing, swimming, drinking beer and doing nothing all day long, but love each other.

I'm lost in my thoughts, lost staring at the figure sitting next to me on the driver's seat. To any other car that passes us by, it would naturally look like I'm the girlfriend or wife sitting next to her husband as they're heading somewhere romantic.

I awaken from my day dreaming when I notice his two eyes fixated on me, watching me.

I realize I've been staring at him and he must've been doing so, too.

So I cough lightly and sit up in my seat and focus my attention on the song, evading his eye contact.

...

Shiftin' those gears

Baby one, two, three

Then he shifts those ocean eyes back to me

...

By then the car had come to a stop.

I'm surprised to find him turning his head to look at me again, as if doing what the song says.

Then he moves a bit closer.

...

Can't imagine a moment any better than this...

Then we kiss...

...

He moves his head closer to mine and closes his eyes. I mirror his actions and decide to meet him half way.

We're so close we're about to kiss...

"Good morning, Campers. Let's go do some fishing!" an enthusiastic, mean Daniel interrupts just before our lips meet.

We back away instantly.

Daniel and Teal'c slip into the back seat.

...

When I look to my left

See his sun-tanned hands

His muddy river hair

And his thousand acre plans

I'm all shook up like a quarter in a can

Ain't life sweet?

In the passenger seat!

...

"Oh nice song!" Daniel blurts out amusedly, acting innocently.

...

Life's so sweet, life's so sweet , life's so sweet, it's so sweet in the Passengers seat!

...

Jack just shoots him a look through the rear view mirror and then looks at me apologetically.

It had been so close!

But something in his eyes told me that it won't be long, before ….

...

Life's so sweet, life's so sweet , life's so sweet, it's so sweet in the Passengers seat!


End file.
